


A Future To Look Forward To

by zanthe



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanthe/pseuds/zanthe
Summary: Egil and Kallian discuss the future.
Kudos: 14





	A Future To Look Forward To

**Author's Note:**

> AU: Everyone lives cuz i said so

The party had settled at a shore of Eryth Sea, sheltered from potential rain and hostile wildlife. Egil watched from a comfortable distance as Reyn and Riki bickered on about what the best spot to sleep was, which of them would claim it, and who was going to be the one to catch a fish first.

A pointless argument, Dunban would catch the fish before they finished bickering, and in the end the Nopon always fell asleep right on top of Reyn. Egil rolled his eyes and scoffed, bringing his attention to Sharla and Melia, who were tidying up a place to settle down, and then to Fiora, Shulk, and Vanea, who seemed to be busily working together to make a meal. Vanea’s attention left the vegetable she was cutting to spare a smile at Egil, who gave a smile back. It was nice to see she was enjoying herself.

There was a little shout from Shulk, who’d touched the pot on accident, and he could hear Sharla sigh from behind him, heaving herself up to go take a look. Another pair of footsteps came from behind, and from the click they made he knew without looking exactly who was coming. Kallian sat down next to him with a dramatic sigh. 

“They sure are an odd bunch,” the High Entia Prince chuckled as he rummaged through his bag, “but it’s comforting knowing that as long as they’re being noisy, nothing is going wrong. Here, I came to offer you something to drink,” Kallian held out a canteen of water to him, and Egil nodded a curt thanks as he accepted it. 

“Thank you. I suppose they can be a little chaotic,” Egil said, casting a glance at the still bickering Reyn and Riki, “but as you said, it is a comfort.” He took a quick sip of water before trying to hand it back to Kallian, but the man merely shook his head and declined.

“No, that’s for you. I’ve noticed you have not been drinking much.” Kallian frowned at him, and Egil frowned back. It was none of Kallian’s business whether or not he was getting enough water. “Egil, may I ask you something?” Kallian blinked up at him, the feathers of his wings were as smooth as his tone, but his eyes still held resentment towards him, though maybe he was imagining it. 

No matter, “Of course.” 

“Do you feel out of place as well?” His voice was lower now, quiet as to not be overheard, “There has been this nagging feeling in my heart that tells me I should not be alive. As if my destiny was overridden.” They were silent for a moment, and Kallian stared at him expectantly until he replied.

“Yes,” Egil began, “something tells me I should have fallen alongside the Mechonis, but for whatever reason we are here now, it would be best to look forward and seize the opportunity for a better future.” 

Kallian smiled at that, “I agree wholeheartedly. I have yet to tell my sister, but I will be parting ways with you soon, I have a responsibility to look for the surviving High Entia. Egil, what will you do when this war is finally over?” He seemed more relaxed now, a glint of determination in his gaze as he spoke. 

Egil leant back, propped up by his hands, to stare at the sky. “I think I will work towards fulfilling a promise to an old friend.” 

“Oh? What sort of promise?” Kallian hummed, the feathers of his wings now pricked with curiosity.

“A promise I had cast away until recently. To see the peoples of Bionis and Mechonis live together, and take care of one another.” He closed his eyes, remembering Arglas’s words with a bittersweet pain in his heart. 

“I see,” Kallian replied, “that sounds like a wonderful promise to work towards. I’ll do all I can to ensure its success.” 

“Thank you.” Egil murmured, and they left it at that, listening to the idle chatter of the camp until it was finally time to sleep. 


End file.
